Victoria Argent
|status=Deceased |job=*Hunter *Receptionist/Substitute Teacher at Beacon Hills High School |title= |hidep= |species=*Human (originally) *Werewolf (briefly) |gender=Female |eyes=*Blue *Gold (as a Werewolf) |hair=Ginger |hidef= |family=*Allison Argent (daughter) *Gerard Argent (father-in-law) |others=Chris Argent (husband) |hideo= |pack= |betas= |kills= |cause of death=Stabbed |killed by=Herself/Chris Argent (suicide) |hidea= |episode count= |actor=Eaddy Mays |first=Wolf Moon |last=Lunar Ellipse}} Victoria Argent was a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by supporting cast member Eaddy Mays. History Moving to Beacon Hills Allison is in the car with her mother. Victoria is telling her that Chris is a highly respected private security consultant and a federally licensed firearms dealer. She's explaining to Allison that Chris keeps weird hours because he has a weird job. Allison complains that he takes off in the middle of the night, rushing around with duffel bags full of weapons. Suddenly, Allison gasps. Scott is in the road. Victoria swerves their SUV to avoid hitting him. Allison accuses her mother of almost killing him. Victoria counters that he ran into the middle of the road. Allison tells her that they have to go back. Victoria doesn't want to, but she eventually does at Allison's insistence. Allison gets out of the car and follows footprints Scott left into the woods. She finds Scott's inhaler on the ground. Victoria rushes to her side and orders her to get back in the car. They both hear a wolf howl, and Victoria tosses the inhaler. Victoria Argent answers the door to be greeted by Stiles and he quickly explains that he's Allison's friend. Mrs. Argent doesn't let him ramble long before calling Allison to the door. At dinner, Victoria Argent asks Scott if he'd like anything other than water to drink. Chris asks him if he'd like some beer or tequila, and Scott stares at him. "N-no thanks." Allison tries to get her father to stop. Scott says he doesn't drink because he's not old enough. "That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers," Victoria says. "No, but it should," Scott replies. Kate's impressed with how he's holding up under the grilling and keeps Chris from continuing with this line of questioning. She instead asks Scott about the rules for lacrosse. Scott describes it as hockey on grass. Chris tells him that hockey on grass is called field hockey, so Allison describes it as field hockey only the sticks have nets. Scott tries to leave, but Kate insists that he stay for dessert. Allison had been telling her famliy about his work at the animal clinic. Chris asks him what Dr. Alan Deaton thinks about the animal attacks. Scott replies that everyone is saying it's a mountain lion. This makes Kate laugh. Victoria asks Scott his opinion, and he deflects by saying that he only sees cats and dogs, nothing too vicious. Chris asks if he's had to deal with a rabid dog. At Allison's parent teacher conference, The Argents are told that Allison is an incredibly sweet girl. The teacher warns them that all the moving around may make Allison rebellious, which Chris is already aware of. The Argents claim an open and honest relationship with their daughter. The teacher says she hopes Allison is feeling better, and it's news to Chris that she wasn't in class. "Oh, she wasn't in school. I checked with the office." This to prove to them that they don't have as open and honest a relationship with their daughter as they thought. After, Melissa approaches the Argents and lets them know that Scott isn't answering his phone, either. Chris tells Melissa that Scott kidnapped his daughter, and she wants to know how they're sure it wasn't Allison's idea. Victoria makes a brief appearance when The Argents are planning their next move. Victoria Argent comes in and says that if Derek is out they are to cut him in half, and then quickly changes the subject by saying "Anybody want a cookie?" Victoria helps Allison. She grabs Allison's phone when it rings but doesn't take the call from Jackson. Allison asks her mom what they're going to do to Scott. "That depends. We have a sort of moral code we follow, especially when they're that young." Allison demands to know more, and her mother tells her that what she wants doesn't matter. She tells her that she's seeing something she's not ready for and there are others who are not ready for her to see it either. Victoria orders Allison to say she understands why she has to be quiet. Allison does, but she has a rebellious look in her eyes. Allison and Kate are in the car ready to go. After they leave, Victoria asks her husband he if can find the alpha. Chris says no, but Scott can and he knows how to find Scott. After Kate had been killed and Peter stopped, The February 28, 2011, edition of the Beacon Hills Chronicle runs a front-page story on the arson case naming Kate as the perp. Victoria says Kate isn't taking the fall for something she didn't do. Chris points out that they're going to be pariahs in Beacon Hills now. Funeral Scott and Allison are messing around in her room when Victoria comes home early. She enters Allison's room and searches her closet and outside her window. She just misses Scott who is hiding behind the corner. Later, at the funeral, Victoria and her family walks through the crowd, forcing their way past them. They sit down at the funeral and Chris' father enters with two other men walking behind them. Chris Argent approaches the principal of Beacon Hills High School with a gun, with two bulky men behind him. Victoria Argent brings the principal into the car and electrocutes him with one of their tasers and "evaluates" his time as principal. Victoria Argent is in her daughter’s room, and starts going through Allison’s stuff. She finds the “Because I love you” note and gives herself a wicked cut to the arm to get into the hospital and talk to Melissa McCall about Scott. Melissa says that he doesn’t seem as heartbroken as she’d expect. Gerard and Allison arrive home as Chris and Victoria Argent are finishing up dinner. Gerard apparently insisted that Scott come to dinner with them as well. Dinner is predictably awkward and silent. Gerard forces them into a corner by having them insist that they are fine with each other before asking why they broke up. Substitute Teacher Victoria surprises everyone when she enters Allison's class as a substitute teacher. As English ends, Victoria asks Allison why she's been calling Stiles. Allison tells her that if she's going to keep an eye on Lydia then she's going to have to talk to Stiles since he's had a crush on her since 3rd grade. Victoria tells Allison that she knows it's hard to be in class with Scott trying not to look at him but to focus on how strong it will make her, especially compared to the other girls who spend their whole high school career focused on whether a boy will take them to senior prom. "Can't I be strong and go to prom?" Allison asks. Victoria laughs and tells her yes, just with someone else. "Remember, so long as you stay strong, we won't have to kill a 16-year-old boy." Allison is sure her mother is terrifying and twisted and rushes to get away from her. Melissa McCall goes to the school to talk with Victoria Argent. Victoria assumes she wants Scott brought to the office, but Melissa tells her that she's there to talk. Victoria tells Melissa that she thought their kids were no longer dating. "Me too. But it looks like they are. And more. A lot more." Victoria asks how Melissa knows it's not some other girl were severely low standards. Melissa replies that Allison is the only girl Scott has ever talked about. Melissa says she wants them to be safe. Victoria agrees. Scott goes into the principal's office to find Victoria angrily sharpening a pencil. She tells him that she's concerned how Allison ended up mixed up in detention with Scott and Stiles. "A sink was ripped off the wall. You're lucky I'm here to explain that to people somehow. You realize that?" Scott says that he does now. Victoria then asks him if he's having sex with Allison and shoves the pencil into the sharpener again. She sharpens the pencil down to a nub, and Scott says that he isn't. Scott and Allison are kissing in an empty classroom. Victoria sees them in the lab and is fit to murder. Later that night, Scott comes out of the warehouse checking his phone. Victoria Argent plows into him with her car. Scott wakes up in a warehouse with Victoria Argent. She has a vaporizer and complains about how kids these days get them free with their medicinal marijuana cards. She sniffs some wolfsbane and claims it's one of her favorites. Scott asks her what she's doing. "Isn't it obvious. I'm killing you." Victoria wafts the wolfsbane toward Scott explaining that it will look like he died of an asthma attack. Scott wolfs out and coughs, but he has no strength to save himself. Victoria monologues at Scott, telling him that omegas never survive. "I've heard the cry of an omega. It's a miserable sound." Scott asks Victoria to tell Allison that he's sorry. Derek bursts into the room with Scott and is disoriented by the wolfsbane in the air. Victoria stabs him in the back. They grapple, and she manages to throw him across the room. She runs away. Derek hauls Scott up and out of the room. Victoria finds Chris outside the warehouse and falls into his arms. Derek bit her during the fight. They both know that it means she's dead. The Argents are back home, and Chris frantically cleans out Victoria's bite. He tells her that it's not that deep, hoping it will mean that she isn't going to turn. Victoria puts her hand on Chris's and tells him that it's all right. In Allison's room, Victoria comes in to ask Allison if they can talk. Allison puts her off, and Victoria tells her that sooner would be better than later. Allison doesn't give her a solid reply, and Victoria leaves without being sure they will have a chance to talk privately before she dies. Chris opens up a case of drugs and needles. Victoria is insulted that he thought she would commit suicide with prescription drugs. He tells her that gender statistics most women. She picks up a kitchen knife instead. "But you're not most women," Chris says. Victoria goes upstairs to write a letter to Allison. Victoria sits in Allison's room looking at some photographs. She says she never got a chance to talk to her before Allison left for the party. She wants to kill herself in Allison's room so she can feel close to her, but she's going to need Chris's help. Victoria holds the knife to her chest and tries to shove it in. She says she can feel the change happening. She makes Chris promise to tell people that she had a history of depression. He promises. Allison will have to keep up the lie too, but Chris won't let her believe it. He promises that Allison will know it was the hardest thing she ever did and that she did it for her family not to them. She holds the knife to her chest but she can't do it herself and asks him to help her. She leans back into his arms, and they both hold onto the knife together. Her eyes go gold, and she tells him to do it. Victoria wrote a suicide note that could be given to the police. She wrote a separate note to explain the truth to Allison. Gerard gives her that note with the instruction that she has to burn it after she reads it. He says that he wasn't close to his mother, but having read what Victoria wrote, it made him wish he had been. "If there words were written for me, I don't know how I could sit still until someone paid for her death. Any pity I'd have for Derek and his pack would be burned out by a white hot desire for retribution." Gerard melodramas a little more, manipulating Allison's grief into rage. Appearances Season One *"Wolf Moon" *"Magic Bullet" *"The Tell" *"Lunatic" *"Code Breaker" Season Two *"Omega" *"Shape Shifted" *"Ice Pick" *"Abomination" *"Frenemy" *"Restraint" *"Raving" *"Party Guessed" *"Fury" Season Three *"Unleashed" (voice) *"Frayed" (hallucination) *"Lunar Ellipse" (flashback) References Category:Argent Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Hunters Category:Werewolves